NaLu Week 2015
by Snickerdoodle-dandy
Summary: [Serie de viñetas con los temas de la Nalu Week 2015]. Un fic ubicado en el universo de Fairy Tail, donde Natsu y Lucy demuestran que no sólo son amigos, sino algo más.
1. Introducción

Bienvenidos a la Nalu Week 2015 tardía.

Tenía planeado participar desde hace mucho, y desde que no participé en la última, esta vez lo haré todos los días. Estaré actualizando toda esta semana e incluso en los mismos días, todos los prompts.

En este fic, me dedico a hacer una serie de viñetas -un poco largas, pero al fin viñetas- que se continúan con cada día. Se ubican después de la saga del regreso de Fairy Tail justo antes de la saga actual, así que puede contener spoilers para aquellos que no leen el manga.

No los distraigo más y les dejo leer en completa paz.

.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes se presentan a continuación, no son de mi propiedad, sino de Hiro Mashima.

 **Disclaimer 2:** La foto de portada pertenece a la talentosa rboz.

 **Pairing:** Natsu x Lucy. Nalu.

 **Rated:** K+

* * *

.

 **¡Viva el Nalu!**

.

.

Los promps fueron tomados del blog oficial en tumblr de la Nalu Week.


	2. Brillar

**Nota:** Un pre-Nalu Week 2015.

 **Palabras:** 921.

* * *

.

 **Junio 24:**

 _ **« Shine:**_ _ **Brillar»**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Natsu miró hacia todos lados completamente desconcertado.

Canna estaba sentada frente a una pequeña mesa improvisada con cajas y Jet frente a ella, bastante pendiente del resultado de sus cartas. Gajeel estaba trabajando con Panter Lily por otra esquina, Gray y Juvia bastante ensimismados hablando con Elfman y, Erza y Levy sentadas trabajando con un montón de hojas que a él seguro le darían un dolor de cabeza terrible.

En fin, todo se veía _normal._ Justo como debería de ser _,_ nada de brillos y estrellas flotando a su alrededor, ¿Verdad?

Volvió a escanear la población de magos y se aseguró que su vista no estaba fallada. Luego regresó la vista a su amiga rubia.

Lucy estaba pintando una pared de madera con pintura blanca, tan concentrada que podría haber un tornado y ella no se enteraría. Así como no parecía enterarse de todas esas estrellas, brillos y halos que la rodeaban en ese instante, de hecho, no parecía que nadie, _absolutamente_ nadie se daba cuenta.

Caminó frunciendo el ceño hasta llegar donde se encontraba su amigo felino devorando, como siempre, un pescado.

—Happy—el gato le prestó atención—, ¿Ves lo que yo veo?

—¿Sí? —Se lamió los bigotes y miró en dirección a Lucy—, ¿Lucy? —Natsu esperó por una respuesta—. Está pintando. —el chico se irritó.

—Sí, ya sé que está pintando—Happy pestañeo completamente en blanco. No entendía a qué se refería el cazador de dragones—. ¿No lo ves? Está brillando.

—¿Quién?

—Lucy—Happy negó—, ¿De verdad no puedes verlo?

—Noup. Deberías preguntarle.

Natsu lo pensó por unos segundos—. Buena idea.

Corrió hasta donde Lucy perfeccionaba su arte de pintar. Pasaba la gruesa brocha sobre la madera hasta que no se lograba ver ningún vestigio de otro color, sonrió orgullosa cuando se alejó para contemplar la pared, pero el golpe contra su espalda la hizo trastabillar hacia adelante.

—Ups—Natsu la sostuvo de sus hombros—. Wow, Lucy eres buena en esto.

Ella sonrió petulante y giró la brocha con bastante agilidad en los dedos—. ¿A que sí?

Una voz masculina se escuchó lejana.

—Sí, bueno, lleva como dos horas pintando solo ese pedazo de pared—Lucy fulminó con la mirada a Max y el hombre soltó una carcajada provocando que cayera del banco en el que estaba. Lucy lo señaló con la brocha.

—Eso se llama Karma, Max. —Le sacó la lengua y luego se giró para encontrarse de frente con Natsu—, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Vienes a ayudarme?

Pero la respuesta no apareció, parecía que su amigo se había quedado estático en el mismo lugar, sus ojos no se movían de su cara y pestañeaba con asombro. Lucy comenzó a incomodarse después de unos minutos.

—¿Natsu? —Pasó la palma de su mano frente a sus ojos—, ¿Acaso tengo algo en la cara? ¿Estás bien?

El mago espabiló y sacudió su cabeza con fuerza. No tenía la menor idea de por qué demonios veía a Lucy brillar de esa forma, de verdad, parecía que sus retinas estaban a punto de consumirse en un fuego lento que en vez de ser doloroso…era _agradable._

Lucy cambió el peso de su cuerpo al otro pie—. Oye, ¿Natsu?

—Estás brillando. —Ella levantó una ceja—. Brillando mucho.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —se miró a sí misma—. ¿Tomaste algo?

El negó con la cabeza y ella revisó su piel mate de nuevo—. Yo no veo nada.

—Per-

Le dio otra brocha y dio media vuelta tomándolo a loco. Ella lo conocía muy bien, y por supuesto, conocía todas sus rarezas (Aunque para él, ella era la rara. Claro).

—Ayúdame.

Permanecieron pintando la misma pared hasta que del lado de Lucy no quedó nada más que pintura blanca y del lado de Natsu, solo unas cuantas pinceladas mal hechas arruinaban todo su trabajo.

Él nunca dejó de mirar a Lucy de soslayo, seguía brillando como si fuera un estúpido faro amenazándolo con dejarlo ciego. Ella observó su pared y suspiró con orgullo de nuevo, le había costado bastante trabajo, volteó a ver a Natsu y dejó caer la boca abierta.

Estaba brillando. Él estaba brillando con fuerza, y…oh, oh, ¿Esto era un flashback? ¿Por qué lo estaba viendo como aquella vez de sus treinta hijos?

—¡Estás brillando! —Él pestañeó varias veces en su dirección.

—¿Qué? —ella se talló los ojos. Pero no. No era ningún juego de su loca mente—. ¿También lo ves?

—Sí.

Se miraron como dos vil tontos y luego rieron, se señalaron y se carcajearon hasta que las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos.

¿Y ahora que demonios pasaba? No lo entendían, y probablemente no lo hicieran hasta mucho después. Hicieron suposiciones y terminaron creyendo que deberían de estar tan cansados que ahora estaban viendo cosas; decidieron culpar a la pintura y ambos se separaron al final del día para ir a sus correspondientes casas.

.

.

Lissana recogió la pintura del suelo y se dispuso a leer la etiqueta.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Canna jugando todavía con sus cartas.

—Pintura blanca mágica—la castaña levantó una ceja y frunció los labios—. Se supone que hace que veas a tu alma gemela brillar.

Canna se carcajeó con fuerza, incluso agarrando su estómago.

—¿Qué tipo de baratija es esa? —Lissana se encogió de hombros—, ¿Era una trampa para Lucy y Natsu?

—Sí, pero ninguno de los dos dijo nada—se rascó la barbilla—. Definitivamente no sirve.

—Oh, ¿No ponemos en duda que Lucy y Natsu no sean almas gemelas?

Ambas se miraron por dos segundos y luego se soltaron a reír. Las chicas sabían que esos dos eran almas gemelas, y que se joda quien dijera lo contrario, cuando estaban juntos…ellos _brillaban._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 ** _Nota: Aceptación y demostración porque sí, todos sabemos lo mucho que se aman esos dos TTuTT, ¿O no?_**

 ** _¿Reviews?_**


	3. Deambular

**Nota:** ¡Primer día atrasado hasta el cuarto! Lol.

 **Palabras:** 677.

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **Día 1:**_

 _ **« Wander: Deambular»**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Lucy estaba perdida de nuevo, se encontraba en medio del camino a ver a Polyriusca para pedir un simple remedio contra la gripe de Asuka, la pequeña hija de Alzack y Bizca; pero ¿Acaso era su imaginación o el bosque estaba un poco cambiado?

Las veredas se encontraban completamente enredadas, se atravesaban entre sí y no se sabía el camino exacto o mínimo el principal. Ella tenía que ir adivinando el siguiente paso, y ese día, por quinta vez, parecía haber tomado el incorrecto. Se regañó a sí misma; debía de elegir bien la próxima vez o debería regresar por Natsu, que tal vez con su excelente nariz, pudiera guiarla, pero decidió intentarlo una última vez.

Tomó otro camino de la encrucijada y después de otros minutos perdida, maldijo en voz alta.

No podía creer que el bosque que se sabía de memoria hacía tan solo un año atrás, hubiera cambiado de forma tan abrupta. Giró sobre sus pasos para regresar a Magnolia y buscar a su amigo, pero se sorprendió cuando se dio cuenta de que no recordaba el camino de regreso.

Y entonces se dijo a sí misma (además de mascullar la palabra: estúpida): Para atrás, ni para agarrar impulso.

La rubia estaba solo un poco –sí, muy poco- aterrada de perderse, pero en su interior confiaba en que al final tomaría el camino correcto, ¿Verdad? Ella era muy inteligente como para permitir perderse. Lo peor de todo, es que la noche ya comenzaba a caer, y escuchaba el ulular de los búhos lejanos; un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

—Hey—brincó pegando el grito en el cielo. Las aves se levantaron de las ramas volando despavoridas—, ¿Lucy? Joder, ¡Mis oídos!

—Ahhh—se encontró a Natsu detrás de ella con las manos tapando sus delicados oídos—. ¿Natsu? —Descansó una mano sobre su corazón saltando como loco—. Dios, me has dado un susto de muerte.

Levantó la vista y se sorprendió por la calidez que inundó su pecho cuando lo sintió cerca, ya no estaba perdida, no se encontraba deambulando como tonta por las veredas, ahora estaba con alguien muy preciado que no la dejaría perderse, que la sostendría si se cansaba y que la ayudaría cuando fuera necesario.

Se sentía _segura_. Un segundo antes tenía miedo hasta del aire que la envolvía, y al siguiente, no tendría miedo ni de uno de los asesinos seriales que aparecían en sus libros. Ahora, _todo se encontraba bien._

—Gracias al cielo que estás aquí.

Él le tiró una mirada de incredulidad—. ¿No estabas perdida, verdad?

Lucy se sonrojó hasta las orejas y desvió la mirada con el ceño fruncido.

—P-Por supuesto que no, idiota. ¿Cómo podría perderme aquí? —Natsu cambió el peso de su cuerpo a otro pie. La examinó con desconfianza, Happy lo había mandado a buscar a Lucy, ya que Asuka empeoraba y no había forma de que ella regresara, así que la siguió por todo el bosque, siguiendo su aroma hasta que la vio en medio del claro, abrazándose a sí misma y observando el panorama con una expresión de miedo total. Oh pobre Lucy, si tan solo supiera que los secretos no funcionaban ya entre ellos.

Tan solo una palabra y una expresión bastaba para saber que pensaba el otro.

—Bieeeen—respondió sarcástico—, ¿Dónde está la medicina?

Lucy soltó un quejido y en la cara de él apareció una expresión preocupada, pero al mismo tiempo divertida. La rubia tartamudeó cuando vio la sonrisa ladeada—. Er…Apenas iba por ella.

—Bien—se cruzó de brazos—. Entonces vamos.

Ella se aclaró la garganta y se enderezó, tenía que mostrarse dura ante todo y dirigirse a casa de la curandera, era su misión. Comenzó a caminar hacia donde dios le dio a entender y el cazador de dragones soltó un suspiro largo.

—Vas en dirección contraria, miss vagabunda.

Ella lo fulminó con la mirada y regresó sobre sus pasos, provocando que Natsu soltara una risita divertida—. Deberías dejar de deambular a estas horas, pero no te preocupes, yo te guiaré.

.

.

* * *

 **Nota: TToTT/ Lo que me enamoró del Nalu fueron todas esas pequeñas partes tan lindas y monas, ¿Y a quién no?**

 **Si te gusto esta viñeta entra a ...e.e, lo siento mi hermana está viendo nickelodeon.**

 **¿Reviews?**


	4. Gratitud

**Nota** :Amemos a Happy; es la cosa más tierna del universo.

 **Palabras** : 883.

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **Día 2:**_

 _ **« Gratitude: Gratitud»**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Todo comenzó cuando vio la expresión desesperada de Natsu. Había aparecido en medio de la construcción del gremio, mirando hacia todos lados y con los labios en una línea recta pétrea.

Gray le había preguntado que sucedía y de un solo golpe, lo había estrellado contra una de las nuevas paredes que Elfman estaba colocando. Gritó con palabras entrecortadas que Happy había desaparecido, y en ese mismo instante, todos dejaron sus actividades y de dispusieron a buscarlo por toda Magnolia, incluso Gray –que se levantó con una mirada de furia pero se calmó cuando escuchó las razones-.

Lucy se dirigió a las montañas por una corazonada, ya saben, de esas que simplemente aparecen irrumpiendo en la mente y no desaparecen hasta que se llevan a cabo. El lugar estaba un poco sombrío, los picos cafés de la zona la sorprendían de vez en cuando y los grandes acantilados la hacían permanecer en el camino central. Una de las pocas cosas que no había cambiado nada en Magnolia; todavía recordaba haber recorrido ese mismo camino cuando Phantom Lord la había secuestrado, y eso hacía más de…¡Ocho años!

—¡HAPPY! —los ecos regresaron, casi volviéndola loca en el proceso—. ¡HAPPY! ¡HAPPY!

Ningún sonido a parte de sus gritos se escuchó. Dio media vuelta para regresar cuando escuchó un quejido débil, que la hizo para de golpe y girar rápidamente sobre sus talones al igual que una bailarina de ballet y correr hacia el lugar de donde provenía.

Después de buscar por unos minutos, se asomó por detrás de una roca picuda y se encontró con el gato azul, dormido a pata abierta sobre una roca plana en medio de la nada.

La periferia de la planicie se veía peligrosa y lo suficientemente lejana como para brincar, así que tomó la iniciativa de gritar.

—¡OYE! ¡GATO! —Tomó aire—, ¡HAAAAPPPY!

Al ver que sus esfuerzos, no resultaban, buscó una nueva alternativa que involucraba un tipo de mástil largo y violencia para despertar al felino. Picó varias veces su estómago, pero siguió sin responder, hasta que se armó de valor para saltar.

Mejor acabar con eso pronto. Por un milagro de los dioses, llegó justo donde debía y levantó al pequeño entre sus brazos, para después sacudirlo y lograr que despertara.

—¡OYE! ¡HAPPY! —Pegó su pequeño y peludo pecho contra su oreja para escuchar sus latidos y comprobar que estaba vivo—. Está bien, ¿Por qué entonces no responde?

Frunció el ceño mientras recordaba el rumor de las flores que te hacían caer en un sueño profundo, miró a su alrededor y las flores azules parecían darle una sonrisa desde donde se encontraban. Sí, a veces los encantamientos eran idioteces.

Regresó sobre sus pasos y se atrevió a brincar con fuerza, pero su pie resbaló en la orilla, y con un grito asustando, pegó a Happy a su pecho, y se encontró a sí misma resbalando contra la piedra café de la montaña. Su estómago gritaba de dolor mientras más bajaba por la pendiente, hasta que un claro la detuvo y rodó varias veces sobre su cuerpo, quedando tan cerca de la muerte, que de solo una vuelta más, había conocido lo que había en el precipicio.

.

.

—¿Encontraron a Lucy? —Canna negó y el mago se inquietó en su lugar. Genial, simplemente genial, se había perdido Happy y después Lucy, todo su equipo había decidido desaparecer, sus manos impacientes llegaron hasta su cabello para revolverlo más.

—Tranquilízate—presionó Erza, golpeando su espalda con cuidado—, no deben de tardar en aparecer.

Y justo estaba terminando de decir eso, cuando una conmoción de escuchó entre las mesas improvisadas del gremio en construcción. Max se levantó con los ojos muy abiertos y Jet y Droy le siguieron, dejando caer la boca abierta.

Cuando el ente apreció frente a él, se quedó mudo.

Lucy venía cojeando, caminando hacia él con una sonrisa dolorosa, tenía un aspecto terroso y sucio, algunas heridas en su mejilla y raspones en todo lo demás de su cuerpo. Natsu no pudo quitar la vista de ella hasta qu se paró justo frente a él y la mirada chocolate bajó a lo que cargaba con cuidado.

Happy descansaba con una sonrisa entre sus brazos color mate perfectos, no tenía ningún rasguño e incluso una pequeña sonrisa adornaba su tierna carita felina.

—Estaba en las montañas—comenzó a explicar la rubia—. Creo que olfateó una de esas flores azules del sueño, investigué un poco de ellas hace algún tiempo. Creo que despertará pronto.

Extendió sus brazos para entregarle el gato a su dueño, parecía que le entregaba un bebé delicado que podría romperse en cualquier instante. Él lo tomó con el mismo cuidado –o al menos lo intentó-, luego miró a Lucy sorprendido.

—Lucy. —Ella le dio una sonrisa complacida. Y él dejó a Happy a un lado y la rodeó con ambos brazos con fuerza. Tanto ella como él sabían lo que Happy significaba en sus vidas, y el cazador de dragones nunca pensó que lograría encontrar a alguien que se interesara tanto en su amigo volador como él.

Enterró su cara entre su largo cabello rubio hecho un lío—. ¿N-Na-Na-Natsu? ¿Qué haces?

—Gracias, Lucy.

La rubia dejó de alterarse y se permitió permanecer quieta con una sonrisa.

—No hay de qué.

.

.

* * *

 **Nota: Tenía tanto tiempo que quería escribir algo así, es que amo a los animales, y cualquier persona o personaje que haga algo por ellos, siempre tiene mi amor incondicional.**

 **¿Reviews?**


	5. Transformación

**Nota:** *Actualiza el día 3 en el día 5* (Es mejor tarde que nunca). xD

 **Palabras:** 797.

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **Día 3:**_

 _ **« Transformation: Transformación»**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Natsu caminó suavemente hacia el apartamento de Lucy, a su lado, su gato azul hablaba sobre algún aspecto random en el que la verdad, no estaba muy interesado. En vez de prestarle atención, su vista se ubicaba en distintos aspectos de la calle, como de las líneas rectas en algunas partes del camino, de que el cielo azul era más azul de lo normal y que la ventana de Lucy permanecía cerrada.

—Ah—se cruzó de brazos—, creo que Lucy ya está en el gremio.

—No nos esperó. Eso es extraño. —Agregó su peludo amigo, que hizo aparecer sus pequeñas alas blancas y espió por la ventana para constatar que la rubia no estaba.

Natsu estaba esperando que Happy terminara su investigación, cuando de la puerta principal, apareció la casera de Lucy –de nuevo vistiendo esas ropas exóticas-. La mujer se acomodó los lentes mientras le tiraba una mirada molesta.

—De nuevo tú por aquí, ¿No te bastó acaso con lo que ya hiciste? —él frunció el ceño y ladeo la cabeza—. No me hagas esa cara jovencito, que rompiste la pared de la habitación de Lucy y luego te fuiste corriendo.

Le tiró una mirada incrédula—. ¿Qué? ¿Yo?

Y eso solo fue el comienzo, al parecer había estado destruyendo toda la ciudad, porque a donde iba, aparecía gente gritando y reclamándole, si bien sabía que él podría haberlo hecho…la verdad era que no. _Él no había hecho nada por lo que lo culpaban._ De hecho, no tenía la menor idea de que cojones hablaban.

Por eso, entre más personas aparecían, más se irritaba y más se moría por saber qué demonios estaba sucediendo. ¿Acaso tenía un gemelo malvado? ¿Había alguien intentando sabotearlo? ¿Caminaba dormido? De todas formas, el no necesitaba de nadie para sabotearlo y romper cosas como malvado, él ya hacía esas cosas desde antes. El problema ahora era que alguien se estaba divirtiendo en su lugar.

De repente escuchó una explosión y soltó a correr en esa dirección. Paró atónito.

—Lo siento—su misma figura apareció frente a él, saliendo a toda velocidad de un restaurante—, lo siento. Lo siento, no quería…

Se encontraron de frente. El verdadero Natsu apuntó al falso, y éste lo imitó.

Una mirada desconcertada se le cruzó por la cara. ¿Qué demonios…estaba sucediendo?

Bajó la mano, y el otro Natsu le copió los movimientos, ladeo su cabeza y su nuevo yo, de nuevo respondió igual. Levantó las manos y el nuevo espejo también, se movió de un lado a otro y hubo respuesta sincronizada. Lo observó con una sonrisa y soltando una exhalación de relajación, sonrió.

—¡Ah! Vaya, tan solo es un espejo. —El impostor soltó un suspiro parecido al suyo mientras tocaba su corazón exaltado—. ¡Y una mierda!

¿De verdad creía que era tan estúpido para caer en esa trampa tan tonta?

Cerró sus puños en la ropa del impostor—. ¿Quién eres? —le dio su mirada furiosa y la manzana de Adán del nuevo Natsu, subió y bajo con intensidad—. Voy a golpearte hasta que habl-

—¡NO! Espera—se cubrió la cara—. No lo hagas, Natsu.

—¿Lucy? —los ojos verdes de su copia pestañearon asombrados—. ¿Pero qué mierda-

—¿Cómo…—ella se removió todavía transformada en Natsu—, lo supiste? Pensé que había logrado una copia exacta, solo mírame, escúchame, huele, soy idéntica. ¿Qué me delató?

Él la soltó y Lucy todavía transformada se llevó las manos a las caderas.

—No puedo creerlo. Pasé horas intentando copiar todo, hice cada paso que Mira explicó, fue perfecto—se rascó la parte de atrás de la cabeza malhumorada. ¿Qué fue?

Avanzó varios pasos hasta tenerlo justo enfrente—. ¿Qué me delató?

Natsu levantó una ceja—. Que eres tú, supongo. El solo escuchar la forma en la que hablas.

Lucy pestañeó y regresó su torso inclinado a su eje normal; eso era lo único que faltaba en su perfecta transformación, pero por mucho que conociera Natsu, ella no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que pensaba. Podía suponer y adivinar, pero ¿confirmar?

—Mierda.

—¿Quieres regresar a la normalidad? Verme a mí mismo me está causando jaqueca.

Ella se concentró en liberar la magia, y volvió a su figura femenina normal, su cabello rubio cayó suelto sobre su espalda y las ropas colgaron, grandes y espaciosas, en su pequeño cuerpo. Natsu se alegró de verla, escucharla, y olerla de nuevo.

—¿Por qué te transformaste en mí?

—Quería hacer misiones con fuego para pagar mi apartamento—se encaminaron juntos de regreso al gremio—, por cierto. Creo que ahora entiendo por qué destruyes tantas cosas. Es difícil controlar el fuego.

Le sonrió y él se la regresó divertido. Tal vez el debería probar la magia de Lucy transformándose, o algo parecido. Ella siempre tenía buenas ideas.

.

.

* * *

 **Nota: Nos vemos pronto c:. Muy pronto.**

 **¿Algún review? ¿Porfis? OuO**


	6. Humo

**Nota:** ¡Ya casi termina la semana TT_TT! ¡Noooooooo! (Y yo sigo en día 4...)

 **Palabras** : 698.

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **Día 4:**_

 _ **« Smoke: Humo»**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

¿Y ahora que cojones pasaba?

Brincó el último escalón de las escaleras y corrió por lo que faltaba de la calle para llegar al gremio, que –no entendía muy bien por qué- se encontraba en llamas… _de nuevo_. Una persona normal entendería una vez que se le explicaba y regañaba…¿Por qué Natsu no?

Se enteró que había problemas cuando vio el humo salir por arriba de los techos de Magnolia. Primero se había preocupado, ¿Y si era un incendio? ¿Y si había serios problemas? ¿Y si Erza regresaba para cortarla en pequeños y diminutos cachitos?

Vio la cabellera de Juvia entre todo el humo del lugar y se acercó rápidamente.

—Juvia—respiró entrecortadamente—, ¿Qué paso ahora? ¿Estás bien?

La chica pestañeó varias veces para adaptarse a la imagen de Lucy. Parecía que el gas tóxico del humo le estaba haciendo efecto—. Juvia—le volvió a hablar—, ¿Estás bien?

—Lu-Lucy—sacudió su cabeza—. Lucy. Todos…están pelando de nuevo. No veo a Gray-sama.

Se le soltó a llorar de forma cómica y la rubia entró a la nube de humo sin dejar que la explicación de Juvia se procesara en su cerebro.

—¡Cállate, cubo de hielo! —una ráfaga de calor se extendió por entre la masa flotante y ella dio varios pasos acercándose. Ni si quiera le dio tiempo de huir cuando el frío le llegó por los pies y una ráfaga azul la golpeó hacia atrás. ¿Cuantas veces ya le había sucedido eso?

Un grito salió de su garganta y todo se quedó muy callado.

Ella de verdad que estaba a punto de matarlos, Erza había ido a certificar todo con Levy y esos dos salían con sus pelotudeces. Peleándose por cualquier cosa estúpida que se atravesara en la conversación y llevándose a todos entre las patas; se incorporó con cuidado y dolor en todo su cuerpo. Les iba a provocar dolor incomparable por cada pequeño rasguño.

Termino de levantarse y siguió caminando con la esperanza de lograr ver a uno de ellos, o si quiera a alguien más del gremio que explicara que sucedía. Una risa se escuchó lejana y logró distinguir a Elfman, sonidos de golpes y vidrios rotos, ni si quiera entendía por qué tenía la necesidad de pararlos, siempre habían sido así y lo seguirían haciendo. Pasó soltando un fuerte suspiro, y cuando planeaba regresar, algo la golpeo con fuerza.

Algo grande, del tamaño de una persona, que la empujó hacia adelante y giraron con velocidad sobre el suelo hasta salir de golpe de la nube de humo. Natsu tosió y ella abrió mucho los ojos cuando lo miró justo sobre ella.

Ya saben, Lucy siempre había pensado que cuando se encontrara así con su alma gemela –que recordemos si era, pero ella había negado y lo había guardado en el fondo de su mente-, sería tan romántico como en todos esos libros que ella amaba. Los ojos de él cayeron cerca de los de ella, y se quedó quieta. Incluso respirar parecía mal, temía muy en el fondo que ese momento de tensión se rompiera.

Él le sonrió desde arriba—. Hey, Lucy.

Por un segundo le pareció verlo de nuevo en el estadio de los grandes juegos mágicos, con ese cabello rebelde y largo; y ella trago duro al recordar el sentimiento de felicidad que invadió su pecho entonces.

—¿Qué-

—¡Natsu! —Gray salió como el maldito ave fénix de entre todo el humo y se quedó petrificado en cuanto vio lo que sucedía. Natsu giró la cabeza sin retirarse de su lugar y Lucy de repente regreso a la realidad.

Oh maldita y dura realidad.

Empujó a Natsu con sus dos manos—. ¡Quítate de encima! ¡Bestia!

—¡HEY! —le reclamó él mientras caía hacia atrás—. ¡Lucy!

—¡Te dije que te estuvieras tranquilo! ¡Joder! —Estiró sus mejillas como si de plástico se tratase y él se quejó frunciendo el ceño con fuerza—. ¿Quieres que Erza te mate? O no, espera, no solo a ti sino a todo el maldito gremio, ¿No?

Fulminó a Gray con la mirada, todavía sin soltar las mejillas rojas de Natsu.

—Y tú-

—Lo siento, no quería interrumpir tu tiempo con Natsu.

Y diciendo eso, entró de nuevo a la nube hecha de humo.

.

.

* * *

 **Nota: *u***


	7. Necesidad

**Nota:** *regresa después de dos semanas*

 **Palabras:** 635.

* * *

 **.**

 _ **Día 5:**_

 _ **«** **Need: Necesidad** **»**_

 **.**

.

—Lucy—la mirada de Canna se vio suplicante y ella se cruzó de brazos apenada e irritada—, Lucy.

—No.

—Lucy, tan solo míralo.

—No.

—Te _necesita_.

Lucy le tiró una mirada preocupada a su amigo en la cama, que parecía dormir apaciblemente, con las manos entrecruzadas y la barbilla hacia su pecho. Ella habría pensado que se veía muy mono ahí quieto, si no se hubiera enterado de la verdad.

Canna, Gray y Erza habían invadido su departamento a media mañana; Gray cargaba al cazador de dragones y junto a Erza, lo dejaron en donde ahora se encontraba; claro que Lucy se había preocupado, ¿Qué había sucedido ahora? ¿Por qué Natsu se encontraba en ese estado?

—Lucy—Canna volvió a insistir—, solo tú puedes despertarle.

—No es cierto—Y la parte más increíble de todo el problema, era que los chicos la habían buscado para resolverlo, cuando Levy les dijo que Natsu solo despertaría de su letargo con un beso (sí, justo como marcaba el encantamiento –que de seguro había sido idea de Juvia-). Un cuento de hadas, ya un poco cliché si le preguntaban a ella—. No es necesario que sea yo.

—Es la parte del amor verdadero—interrumpió Gray sin perder oportunidad para molestar a la rubia.

—Oh, cállate—se sonrojó con fuerza—. ¿Por qué no lo haces tú?

—¿Es enserio? —Preguntó Gray cambiando el peso de su cuerpo al otro y dándole una mirada incrédula—. Realmente no quieres que conteste eso.

—¿Por qué yo? —Erza dio un paso al frene y descansó una mano sobre el hombro de Lucy. La chica se sintió intimidada por la cercana y aterradora mirada que le dio.

—Confiamos en ti—ella trago duro y miró una vez más a Natsu. Él dormía plácidamente sin tener idea de lo que sus amigos planeaban.

Lucy se pasó una mano por el cabello acorralada entre la espada y la pared. Caminó hasta quedar al frente de la cama y luego miró hacia Canna.

—¿Y por qué tu no? —La chica levantó una ceja—, ¿Qué?

—¿De verdad quieres que yo lo bese? Lucy, ¿no te pondrás celosa? —Los dientes de Lucy se encontraron entre sí cuando apretó la mandíbula con fuerza; se sorprendió sintiéndose inquieta y boqueó con muchas ideas pasándose y corriendo dentro de su cabeza—. Bien, si tú lo dices.

La castaña se encogió de hombros y tomó el lugar de ella con rapidez, empujándola en el proceso y dejando su estómago hecho un completo lío. Comenzó a bajar su cabeza lentamente, incluso alejando el cabello de su cara y dejándolo detrás de sus orejas, sus labios estaban _demasiado_ cerca de los de su amigo y entonces, fue como si todo sucediera en cámara lenta.

Dio un paso más grande y su mano se cerró en uno de los brazos de Canna, apartándola con fuerza de su lugar y estampando sus labios con los de su compañero. Escuchó los jadeos sorprendidos de Gray, Erza y Happy, y habría dado mucho para ver sus reacciones; separó sus labios con lentitud.

Natsu continuó dormido entre las sábanas rosas. Lucy frunció el ceño sin apartarse—. ¿Están completamente seguros de esto?

Happy enredó la lengua—. Lucy y Natsu, sentados en un árbol…

Un gruñido los regresó a la realidad y todos los pares de ojos se enfocaron en el cazador de dragones. Sus ojos comenzaron a moverse con pesadez y después de unos cuantos segundos, se abrieron lentamente enfocándose en Lucy que todavía se encontraba frente a él.

—¿Lucy? —ella dio un paso hacia atrás con las mejillas rojas—. ¿Qué?

—Lo hice por _necesidad_ —dijo la rubia excusándose de sus actos y dejando confundido al chico en la cama.

Happy volvió a enredar la lengua.

—Lucy y Natsu sentados en un árbol…

.

.

* * *

 **Nota:** Lo siento, salí de vacaciones y apenas regresé e.e/. ¿Reviews?


	8. Días de Gloria

**Nota:** ((¨-¨))9

 **Palabras:** 618.

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **Día 6:**_

 _ **«**_ _ **Glory Days: Días de Gloria**_ _ **»**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

La observó hablando con entusiasmo justo en la otra mesa al lado de Levy. Sus labios formaban diferentes expresiones y le parecía que estaban brillando, su color rosa llamaba su atención y una parte de él se preguntaba a qué sabrían.

Ok, sí. Su equipo le había dicho que Lucy lo salvó del hechizo extraño en el que había caído. _Lo había besado_ , a él, en la boca, labios contra labios, Lucy y él…bueno, en realidad sólo Lucy por que él había estado malditamente dormido. No tenía idea de dónde había salido la impaciencia por besarla ahora, pero simplemente no se la podía sacar de la cabeza, ¿Es que acaso su subconsciente había estado tan complacido que se había convencido a sí mismo de que quería repetir la experiencia?

Buscó a Juvia con la mirada, rogando que todavía guardara un poco de esa poción extraña –que sabía deliciosa, de hecho-, pero la chica no se encontraba por ahí.

Suspiró y sostuvo su barbilla en su mano sin quitarle a Lucy la mirada de encima.

Algo en Lucy, sin embargo, había cambiado. Y no hablaba de su largo cabello, si no que su personalidad parecía haber sufrido una grieta. Y seguro, él era el causante del cambio.

La primera vez que la vio…bueno, no; en realidad lo primero que vio fueron sus botas, se había parado justo frente a él después de que todas esas chicas en Hargeon lo hubieran golpeado a causa del falso Salamander. La cosa era, que por un segundo pensó que le daría una patada como las demás, y cuando no lo hizo, levantó la vista sorprendido.

Y bam. Había estado jodido en ese instante por que no se imaginaba lo importante que sería la chica en su vida. Su compañera; a la que salvaría de las garras del traficante de chicas y después huiría con él de la guardia del rey, para así terminar como una maga de Fairy Tail.

No tenía ni idea que esa chica gritona permanecería tanto tiempo a su lado.

Gray le dio un golpe en la cabeza con fuerza, haciendo que su eje de equilibrio cayera hacia el frente y estampando su cabeza contra la dura madera. Se levantó de golpe con un puño en llamas—. ¡Bastardo, voy a convertirte en cenizas!

—Deberías agradecerme, idiota—le contestó el moreno sentándose a su lado—, estás mirándola tan fijamente que todos ya se dieron cuenta.

Él apretó los dientes. ¿Y eso que cojones? Si él quería verla, la vería.

Lanzó una mirada fulminante a todas direcciones y los pocos valientes que le devolvieron la mirada, terminaron viendo hacia otro lado. Él gruñó.

Se sentía incómodo, tenía remordimiento por todo el tiempo que se fue y la dejó sola. Lucy todavía tenía un poco de resentimiento, pero lo mantenía guardado para sí y él lo sabía, le causaba tristeza. Sí tan solo hubiera esperado un día más, ella habría ido a su viaje con él. Nunca planeó dejarla tanto tiempo y lo hacía temblar de rabia contra él mismo.

Suspiró recordando sus días anteriores a todo el desastre. Como el gremio era feliz y vivido, risas y golpes, nuevas peleas y diversión. Como se fueron conociendo con cada misión y cada pelea, cada momento de risas y todos aquellos momentos que compartieron juntos, sus vidas ahora estaban un poco torcidas, no había ningún gremio, su padre estaba muerto, cada uno de los que se encontraban ahí había sufrido en su pelea contra Tártaros y dejando un hueco enorme que no podía ser llenado.

Y no necesitaba ver hacia atrás, solo continuaría avanzando para componer las cosas, para que Lucy volviera a mostrar esa sonrisa radiante de aquellos _días de gloria._

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

 **Nota: U** na pequeña remembranza torcida y un poco moldeada a mi parecer xD. Espero les haya gustado.


	9. Happy

**N/A:** ¡Nooo! Ya casi termina el mes.

 **Palabras** : 693.

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **Día 7:**_

 _ **«**_ _ **Happy: Felicidad**_ _ **»**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Happy le dio una mirada graciosa.

—¿Qué? —masticó suavemente un trozo de carne. El felino tenía las patas en su boca y comenzaba a ronronear de forma pícara—, ¿Happy?

—Te grussssta.

Él frunció el ceño y parpadeó varias veces—. ¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?

—La estás mirando—los ojitos de su pequeño amigo lo estaban comenzando a irritar. Chasqueó la lengua.

—Claro que sí—movió el trozo de carne en sus manos—, estoy comiendo, Happy. Obviamente me gusta la carne.

El animal lo miró como si fuera idiota. Natsu iba a contestarle algo, pero entonces otra suave risa de Lucy provino de dónde se encontraba, arriba de su cama, con un libro entre las manos. Pasaba los ojos sobre las líneas a la velocidad de la luz y una sonrisa le adornaba los labios; él solo pudo pensar que se veía como un ángel cuando hacía eso, estaba tan concentrada que no había notado a Natsu sacando su comida de la nevera.

Pobre Lucy, cuando se diera cuenta…

—Tengo curiosidad—anunció de repente y Happy lo miró con un gesto de pregunta—. Sobre el libro.

—¿QUÉ? ¡Por mis bigotes! —El cazador de dragones lo fulminó con la mirada mientras arrancaba el último trozo de su comida con furia—. Tú interesado en un libro, ¡Tú!

—No es tan raro.

El gato se encogió de hombros—.Tienes razón, siempre y cuando involucre a Lucy, no es tan raro.

Lamió sus labios pensando en lo que el minino acababa de decir. Era cierto que todo que tenía que ver con Lucy era raro, ¿Pero no se estaba refiriendo a él mismo? Le preguntó:

—¿Qué?

—Que siempre que tu hagas algo a causa de Lucy no es raro—le recalcó sonriéndole y esta vez él sí que se quedó perdido en la conversación. Ladeó la cabeza—. Que por Lucy te vuelves un raro.

En algún momento, ellos habían comenzado a discutir sobre Lucy como si la chica no se encontrara frente a ellos, pero estaba tan distraída dentro de su libro, que ninguno de ellos se preocupó por pensar que los estaba escuchando. Happy seguía escupiendo palabras y Natsu boqueó.

Al final, el gato llegó a una conclusión muy acertada—, así que al final te gusta Lucy.

Natsu se sintió indignado.

—¿Pero qué estás diciendo Happy? ¡Claro que me gusta!

Un jadeo se escuchó en medio del silencio que vino después de eso y los chicos giraron la cabeza para encontrarse con Lucy mirándolos, completamente sorprendida con las mejillas rosadas y los labios entreabiertos. Natsu frunció el ceño y a Happy se le escapó una risita divertida.

—Yo me tengo que ir—se apresuró a decir mientras sus alas blancas aparecían en su espalda—. Voy a empezar a ser un cupido o algo. Soy simplemente perfecto para estas cosas, tal vez mis siguientes víctimas sean Gajeel y Levy o Elfman y Ever-

La voz se perdió una vez que cruzó la ventana. Natsu regresó la mirada a la de la rubia y ella se mordió los labios.

—Diablos, Lucy—comentó él—. Si tienes hambre, dejé comida en la nevera, no tienes por qué comerte tus labios.

Ella lo miró con cara de pocos amigos y se levantó de la cama para sentarse junto a él.

—¿Así que te gusto?

Natsu levantó una ceja.

—¡Claro que me gustas! ¡Lucy, eres genial!

Por el semblante de la muchacha pasó una sombra de decepción y después un largo suspiro dejó sus labios.

—Ah—lo miró de forma fija aguantando su mentón con una mano—. Eso. ¿No te gusta nada más de mí? ¿De verdad soy tan genial?

—Eres muy dulce—Lucy suspiró mientras recordaba sus palabras. Ya antes le había dicho eso…justo antes de llegar a las montañas congeladas donde los monstruos tenían a Macao. De repente Natsu se levantó un poco y tomó su barbilla acercándose más a ella; el gesto la dejó estática en su lugar y se sorprendió aún más cuando dejó sobre sus labios un muy suave, húmedo y excitante beso. Él le sonrió desde arriba cuando por fin la dejó ir—, y tu boca también.

.

.

* * *

 **N/A:** ¡Terminada! Oh bueno, casi, me falta el bonus c: que será el más chiquito de las viñetas...regreso pronto.


	10. Frío

**Palabras:** 279.

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _Bonus_**

 _ **«**_ ** _Cold: Frío_** _ **»**_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Gray a veces pensaba que Natsu y Lucy eran extraños, la confianza que se tenían era…demasiada (al menos para un par se amigos normales). Y siempre que los veía, se preguntaba si estaba sucediendo algo más entre esa enigmática relación.

Todos sabían que pasaban los días juntos, en su departamento o en el gremio a medio construir. Un mago normal pensaría que el año que pasaron separados los había distanciado, pero joder, no. Antes parecían gemelos que iban juntos a todas partes y ahora parecían siameses.

Incluso a las pocas misiones a las que iban en equipo, permanecían juntos y hablando, peleándose o bromeando entre ellos. Happy siempre se la pasaba ronroneando pero…¿Quién le haría caso a Happy sobre un tema tan delicado?

No fue hasta que se despertó en medio de la noche por el frío endemoniado que se dio cuenta de la situación. A él nunca le molestaba el frío, pero ese día se estaba helando. Se removió en su tienda de campaña pero el sueño nunca llegó hasta él, así que se decidió a salir y caminar por un rato, tal vez entonces sus articulaciones se calentaran un poco.

Su mirada cayó en las bolsas de dormir, dónde Lucy no ocupaba la suya y se encontraba metida en la de su amigo. Ok, un par de amigos podrían compartir calor aunque pensándolo bien, es algo raro. Sus coloridas cabezas descansaban una al lado de otra y cuando se volteó para regresar, una risita surcó el aire; volteó de nuevo sin estar seguro hasta que los vio compartiendo un cálido beso…y bueno, Gray estaba seguro que los amigos normales no compartían saliva ni hacían nada de eso.

.

.

* * *

 **N/A: xD. Gracias por leer estos pedacitos de Fail y llegar hasta acá.**

 **Mando muchos abrazos y gracias a todas las personitas especiales que le dieron follow y fav a este conjunto de viñetas. Espero que hayan disfrutado. Por favor déjenme un review diciendo que les parecieron.**

 **Les envío saludos especiales a Mirai Fuyu, Tobitaka97, a los guest o al guestx), zuad92 y Kazy Tailea por sus preciosos reviews c:**

 **Dejo chocolates para las penas, y nos vemos después.**


End file.
